Fight Night: PenisMan vs Penis Parker
|writer = |directed = |title card = }} Fight Night: PenisMan vs Penis Parker will be the ninth episode of the first season of Discord Crib. Plot The Crib's back in action and PenisMan's back! However, a challenger out of nowhere arrives. After gives a great review on the new Spider-Man film, focusing on how he'd fuck Peni Parker, begins going by his new alias, "Penis Parker". PenisMan and Penis Parker are now at war. Transcript at the #hubba-bubba at luis_yt's Discord Crib Crazy: EVERYONE NEEDSS TO HERE THIS ANNOUNCEMENT SBCA: do ur announcements in #self-promotion Crazy: NO Lock: Time for a new friend @isbsp Matchy: It's just a g- isbsp: nah hes good Crazy: THIS IS TOO IMPORTANT Lock: Not everyone cares about bp isbsp: also you just screamed NO in luis' face @Crazy isbsp: notty notty boy Crazy: o isbsp: tut tut tut SBCA: hmmm you're on my naughty list Crazy: o no Matchy: Announce it already SBCA: but you're more naughty in bed hehehe Crazy: o isbsp: OOOOO Travis: all this talk about getting naughty in bed’s making me hard Bot: where's penisman when you need him Travis: you mean when we’re hard? Bot: uh sure why not ---------- meanwhile at Dildo HQ Penisman: it's been a while since I've fought any crime whatsoever. My assistant Onion-anon has long since retired and no crimes have been committed! Perhaps I'll pay them a visit. Narrator: (narrating over penisman walking down the street) and so penileman went to the cri- Penisman: no, it's penisman! Narrator: excuse me for being unpaid! SBCA: since when the fuck did we have a narrator Narrator: you never saw me *wheeeeee* (running footsteps are heard) SBCA: what the fuck Meanwhile at #hubba-bubba Travis: STOP BEING MEAN TO ME IMAGE Image: no Lock: @EB clamety eight EB: shut EB: UP EB: can’t you guys see i’m recording my 116th episode of veggietales: god’s power? Lock: Clamety eight EB: Clamety shut the hell up Lock: how did eb even get here EB: I've been here all along… (fades away) Lock: ok what the fuck SBCA: did someone remove the moderation to the server Jabsre: why are you all looking at me Matchy: it was jabsre EB: (fades back) also go watch the new sbsp roblox series ep. (Fades away) Bot: but i'm busy watching the flintstone kids → Penisman has joined. Fuck you. Bot: i-is that- Lock: oh my god… EB: (fades in) NO PENISES IN MY SERVER! (bans penisman and fades away) Bot: wait how did he ban him if he's not an admin? :thinkdiamond: EB: (offscreen) don't ask questions Bot: why can't i ask questions? EB: (offscreen) er- you win again spongebobia chatbot! (Running footsteps are heard. Glass breaking is heard and so is a car driving off) Bot: oh okay, i am just gonna, uh, unban penisman Penisman: (rejoins) God damn i hate eb. Lock: yeah what a ni- (gets shot) (Cuts to Fandom holding a “Global gun”) FANDOM: anyone else? (Reloads gun) (Cuts back) Bot: uh, no thanks PenisMan: yes, it is I, the real penisman. Bot: OH MY GOD IT'S PENISMAN!!! but where's onion-anon? Penisman: i was hungry. Bot: wait wha- Penis Parker: hi wassup Penisman: hi there, penis parker- wait… Penis parker: what? Penisman: why is your name NEAR IDENTICAL to mine? Penis Parker: what are you talking about? They are nothing alike beside the fact they have “penis” in them. Penisman: YOU COPIED MY NAME! Penis Parker: NO I DID NOT! Bot: wait, penisman, calm dow- Penisman: NOT UNTIL HE ADMITS HE COPIED ME! Travis: DAMN that was a good orgas- Bot: shh travis you're gonna get us- (A bullet is shot mere inches from bot’s account) Travis: so i went to see into the spider-verse SBCA: spider-verse was fucking amazing Travis: i concur with 11 on this matter Travis: also i want to fuck peni parker SBCA: busty asian minor penis parker: hi guys it’s cicicity Jasbre: lmao penis parker SBCA: @penis parker can u do something just for episode's sake penis parker: yes SBCA: do u want to suck my dick penis parker: no Jasbre: ?! SBCA: aw jasbre SBCA: dont interfere SBCA: i'm trying to get d Plopper: ew SBCA: THAT’S A BAN Jasbre: rule #8. no theophobia or homophobia Plopper: what the fuck is theophobia Dan: discrimination against people named theo-- Image: dislike of or prejudice against any religion and/or religious individuals Penisman: fuck you penis Parker Penis Parker: hey love you too ;3 Penisman: god fucking damnit Penis Parker: no u Matchy: that's my saying Penis parker: you arent even a real penis man, penisman Penisman: you're not even a parker Penis parker: wtf is that supposed to mean? Penisman: i challenge you to a BOXING MATCH THAT WE'LL CHARGE $10 TO WATCH! Penis Parker: what, no. Penisman: oh. Well uh, you wanna just fist fight? Penis Parker: yeah ok. (Then they fistfight and Penisman wins, obviously) Penis Parker: god damnit… Penisman: not so tough now, huh? Huh? piece of shit f- (Penisman gets shot by the global gun) Penis Parker: jesus Christ! Penisman: i was gonna say fu- (Gets shot a second time) Bot: not penisman! FANDOM: don't worry, he'll be better in 3 months Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:SPG Category:C Category:Discord Crib Category:2019 Category:Discord Crib episodes Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:SBCA Category:Locknloaded23 Category:Episodes written by SBCA Category:Episodes written by Locknloaded23 Category:LTV